Fullmetal Shinigami
by bigbootiebitch999
Summary: Shunsui and Jushiro are under orders to protect the Fulmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. T because my friend's paranoia is contagious.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my readers! I had this idea floating in my head for a while. So, uh, disclaim-**

**Ichigo: Peace! You forgot to introduce us!**

**Ed: Yeah! Don't forget about us, we're the main characters!**

**Not of this story. At least, not entirely.**

**Ed: Oh, you know what I mean!**

**Yeah, whatever. Ichigo and Ed here are going to talk with us about the previous chapters in the beginning and **_**might**_** give a preview at the end for upcoming chapters. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, *glares at Ed and Ichigo* disclaimer. I do not own Bleach or anything out of Fullmetal Alchemist.**

" Now, you two," Captain-commander Yamamoto said " You are to go into the world of the living and look after this human." He slid a file across the desk with a bunch of pictures held by a paperclip. Shunsui Kyoraku picked the file up.

" Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist huh?"

"Oh, I've heard of him," Jushiro Ukitake said " They say he's the youngest state alchemist in history. Jeez, look at these photos." Ukitake handed them to his friend who took a sharp inhale through his teeth. " Damn, human transmutation huh? I feel bad for this kid. Doesn't he have a younger brother, too?" Shunsui looked up at Yamamoto who handed them another file.

" Yes, his name is Alphonse. He lost his body to the gate and his brother gave up his right arm to bind his soul to a suit of armor."

" Right," Ukitake muttered " So why do we have to protect these two?"

" I fear Aizen is in Amestris. If he is, he will most likely go after these two first. They are very well known in their country and their movements will be easy to track."

" M'kay, I understand." Shunsui said " So when do we leave?"

" As soon as possible."

" In that case, we'll leave right away. Come on Jushiro." He opened a dimension portal and stepped through. " See ya, Ol' man!"

" Good bye, Captain-commander!" Ukitake waved.

Shunsui and Ukitake stepped out of the portal and looked around. They had arrived outside a large military building in a large city.

" Central command, if I'm not mistaken." Ukitake thought out loud.

" Yeah, so now we have to find," Shunsui flipped through the file " a Colonel Roy Mustang."

" Who's he?" Ukitake looked over his friend's shoulder.

" Don't know, all it says is that he's Edward's commanding officer." Shunsui flipped though the files again " Not even a description. How does Ol' man Yama think we're gonna find him if we don't know what he looks like. Jushiro?" He looked to see his friend talking to a soldier who was apparently giving directions.

" Okay, thank you." Ukitake trotted back to his friend's side. " He said We'll find colonel Mustang in Sector 2."

Shunsui shook his head " Just how do you sneak off like that?"

Ukitake shrugged " Practice."

" Whatever."

" Shunsui, I think we're lost."

" Yes, I agree." Shunsui turned a corner " Sector 30! We're on the other side of the building!"

" Well maybe he can help us." Ukitake pointed to a young man with shaggy black hair and black eyes. " Excuse us." He called " We're lost, can you point us to Colonel Roy Mustang's office?"

" I am Colonel Roy Mustang. What do you want?" He looked at their Captain's uniforms

" I can tell your from the Soul Society. What business do you have here?"

" We're here under orders from Captain-commander Yamamoto to protect and help a mister Edward Elric." Shunsui said.

" Ed? He's not here right now, but he should be reporting in soon. Follow me." Colonel Mustang lead them down the hall. When they walked into sector 22, they saw a man with slicked back black hair and glasses.

" Hey, Hughes." Mustang said.

" Hey, Roy!" The man, Hughes, turned to Shunsui and Ukitake. " Who are these two?"

" They're from the Soul Society. This is… uh…"

" We never told you our names, how rude of us." Ukitake smiled " I am captain Jushiro Ukitake of the thirteenth division. My friend here is captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the eighth division. Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you to. Oh! I want to show you something!" Hughes dug in his pocket and Mustang let out a quiet groan. " Look at my daughter! Isn't she adorable? She's turning three soon!" Shunsui and Ukiake were surprised, but reacted well to the onslaught. After about thirty pictures, Mustang had enough.

" Alright Hughes, enough, go back to work." Mustang ordered

" Aww, but I haven't shown them pictures of my wife yet!"

" Hughes." He pointed to an empty office with a small pile of paperwork on the desk " Work. _Now._"

" Alright. Party pooper." He mumbled and slunk towards his office.

" Sorry about that. He's a little bit… family oriented, I guess is the nice way of putting it."

" Don't apologize." Ukitake said " I think he's nice." Mustang shrugged and continued leading them down the corridor.

**Sorry readers, but I'm going to stop it here. If I continued for as much as I wanted to write, this chapter would be really, **_**really**_** long.**

**Ed: So, are you going to do your own plot or what?**

**For the most part, it's going to follow the Brotherhood anime plot, but with Jushiro and Shunsui edited in. Not the entire episode or episodes though, just the parts with them in it. But around, oh, say, the time Ling becomes Greedling the plot turns into my own. But there will be tiny clues that the Espada are working with the Homunculi and screwing up things.**

**Ichigo: I have a couple questions. Why does Mustang know what the Soul Society is, why can this Hughes guy see them, and when do I come into the story?**

**Oh, this will be fun. Mustang knows what the Soul Society is because alchemists have high reiatsu and-**

**Jushiro: You mean reiryoko? Sorry for correcting you.**

**Yes, reiryoko. Thank you Jushiro, it's okay. And learn about the Soul Society along with the gate of truth. Hughes can see them because it's easier for the plot to progress and be written. I'm not sure when I'll add you to the story, but I want you to be in Gluttony's stomach with Ed, Ling and Envy. So sometime around the time Ed and Al meet Ling, I guess.**

**Ichigo: *sigh* Best answer I can get, I suppose.**

**Tell them to review.**

**Ichigo: Alright. *takes script* Review, every time you do, Ed gets closer to being taller.**

**Ed: Really?**

**Yes, it's called 'aging'.**

**Ed:…Oh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry this took so long. I had Writer's Block for a while.**

**Ichigo: Are you sure you're not just lazy?**

**That also probably has something to do with it.**

**Ed: *looks back at previous chapter* Lot of dialogue there, Peace.**

**Yeah, I know. Disclaimer, I'm not Japanese nor can I draw a good picture to save my life, so I own neither FMA or Bleach.**

" Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal." Mustang said

" Who is this guy anyway, and who are these two?" Edward said, gesturing to Ukitake and Shunsui

" You'd know about the alchemist if you had listened to the briefing, but _noo_ you gotta charge right in-"

" Yeah, yeah, I got it already! I'm sorry, okay? Whatever." Mustang smirked while Ukitake and Shunsui tried to hide their smiles.

" Next time a superior tells you to do something, you might just try it. The one with white hair is Jushiro Ukitake and pinky over there is Shunsui Kyoraku." Mustang said. Shunsui faked a hurt look while Ukitake tried to hide his smiling and chuckling. Edward muttered something under his breath and nodded to Ukitake and Shunsui." The alchemist's name is Isaac Mcdougal, or as he was known back in the day Isaac the Freezer. He's a former state alchemist."

" Former?" Ed asked

" That's right. He served in the Ishvalen war. During that time, he gave us no signs he had turned traitor. But after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the Anti Establishment Group ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority, whether it's dead or alive, that's up to him." Mustang stated

" No way, I'm not killing anyone for you." Ed mumbled

' _He's determined not to kill, sounds like a good kid.'_ Ukitake thought

" And that's your choice," Mustang replied " Your orders are simply to help us contain him. That's all." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Mustang spoke up.

" Off topic, have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal." Ed's once passive expression turned murderous

" Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" He shouted. The door flung open as soon as he finished.

" Roy! Good to see you again! I heard they put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh?" Hughes yelled happily. Mustang twitched. " One hell of a nasty assignment, but hey, could be your chance to earn that promotion to central!"

" I thought we were in Central?" Shunsui whispered.

" We are," Ukitake whispered back " I guess he's not permanently stationed here."

" So, what about you two?"

" Huh?"

" Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Hughes repeated the question

" Yeah," Ukitake said waving his hand " we booked a place early. Last time we didn't we spent a night in the rain."

" Without any sake, I might add. Worst night of my life…" Shunsui muttered. Hughes left with the Elrics and the two senior captains walked to their hotel.

" So, what do you think? Think this freezer dude is working for Aizen?" Shunsui asked

" I'm not sure. He doesn't have a set pattern like most serial killers, the reasonable thing for someone working for Aizen would be to kill alchemists, right? This guy's just going after normal soldiers." Ukitake replied and put their bags down. He rubbed his eyes " This is giving me a headache. I'm going to bed. You?"

" Nah, I'm going to see if they have anything to drink."

" Don't get too drunk!" Ukitake yelled _' Why did I say that? He wont listen and I'll have to drag his drunken ass all over tomorrow.' _Ukitake laid down on one of the queen beds in the room and fell asleep almost immediately.

Ukitake woke up to a fierce knocking on the door. He looked outside and saw the sun had just risen. _' I wonder who it could be?'_ he thought. He got up and opened the door to a middle aged lady with reddish brown hair and brown eyes.

" Hello." Ukitake said. The woman pointed her thumb over her shoulder

" Your friend has been at my bar since ten-thirty. He wont get up no matter what I do." Ukitake smiled

" Sorry about that. I'll get him." the woman moved out of his way and he walked downstairs.

When Ukitake went into the bar, the first thing he saw was his friend; half on the counter, half on the floor. Ukitake sighed and started shaking his friend.

" Shunsui, wake up. I told you not to drink so much." Shunsui only rolled completely onto the floor. Ukitake sighed and turned to the woman. " Got a bucket of cold water?" he asked. The woman nodded and went to the back of the bar. When she came out, she had a bucket of cold water in her hands. Ukitake took it and dumped it all over his friend. Shunsui jumped up immediately and started yelling gibberish.

" It wasn't me! I finished all my paperwork! Please don't hurt me!" he saw his friend doubled over with laughter and returned his arms to their normal positions. " Um, how long have you been standing there?"

" I… had to… wake you up, you… passed out." Ukitake gasped trying to contain his laughter.

" Sorry about that, lets go." They left for Central Command.

" Can I get a medic? Hurry!" A soldier shouted. Ed, Al, Shunsui and Ukitake all stood by the body that lay against one f the apartment complexes.

" Looks like a steam explosion; raise the temperature of water fast enough it explodes with the force of a bomb. And the human body is seventy percent water. Let's find him. We have to before he hurts anyone else." Ed said walking off. Al, Shunsui and Ukitake followed. Suddeny, they heard an explosion. Ukitake and Shunsui grabbed their zampaktos and looked to see it was close to where they were. They rushed down the alley to see Major Armstrong.

" Major!" Al shouted. Mcdougal threw a canteen of water that turned to steam. Shunsui and Ukitake dove behind a building while Al grabbed Ed.

" Water from his canteen, huh?" Ed asked " Thanks for the quick save, Al"

" Let's go, he's getting away!"

" Come then, after me Elric brothers and friends." Shunsui and Ukitake followed after them.

Mcdougal ran into an alleyway. " Should we get him?" Ukitake asked, raising his sword.

" No," Ed responded " I want to see what he's doing." Mcdougal ran to a pile of rubble and began clearing it away. He uncovered a transmutation circle and sighed in relief " Good, it's still here."

" Stop right there!" Ed yelled, coming out of hiding " I was wondering what you were doing in this alley, so I came back to check it out. And bingo!" Mcdougal laughed. Al and Ukitake jumped out at the opposite end.

" There's no where to run this time!" Al yelled

" Clearly," Mcdougal said coldly " but who's running?" the transmutation circle began to glow. Ed, Al and Ukitake stared as it set off a chain reaction, causing other transmutation circles to glow.

" What is this…?" Ukitake asked

" That kind of reaction, at this scale," Ed said

" Impossible," Al said " Unless, you don't think he's…" Al's sentence drifted off.

" A philosopher's stone!" Ed yelled. Cold wind and frost started to blow past them. " He's freezing all the moisture in the air."

" Edward Elric," Mcdougal said " You've sworn your life to the state as a dog of the military. But, do you really know the ones you serve or what their true plans are?"

" Who cares! It's not my problem." Ed replied

" Don't be a fool!" Mcdougal shouted " He'll lead us all to ruin, I'm only doing what needs to be done!"

" I told you, I don't care!" Al and Ukitake jumped over the wall of ice. Al attacked Mcdougal and sent him flying against the rail. " Alright, nice work Al!"

" Brother, we still have to stop his alchemy!" Al yelled

" I know," Ed stepped towards Mcdougal " so where is it? You have a philosopher's stone!"

" What are you talking about?"

" I wont ask again, where is it?" Ed yelled

" And what are you going to do about it? You're out of your league!" A giant wall of ice formed behind him. Mcdougal grabbed the rail as it was being lifted by the wall of ice. Ed, Al and Ukitake jumped back and started running.

" Stand back, and prepare for a display of Armstrong alchemy!" Armstrong yelled

" He's all yours major!" Ed yelled as they ran past him.

" Witness the art that has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations!" Armstrong punched the ground before the ice wall, but it turned suddenly. " That's unexpected-"

" What the heck are you doing! You're making it worse!" Ed shouted

" Well I-" A large explosion interrupted him and sent them stumbling. They watched as the wall of ice grew and merged.

" The ice walls!"

" They're merging." Ukitake turned to Armstrong.

" Where's Shunsui?" he asked

" I sent him to investigate one of the alleyways Mcdougal was seen in." Suddenly Shunsui appeared at the top of a building.

" Just what the hell is going on!" He shouted

" Mcdougal activated a bunch of transmutation circles!" Ed yelled back " See if you can destroy them, or at the very least slow their progress!"

" I'm going too." Ukitake said

"Alright, Armstrong, can you handle them too?"

" Consider them erased, I'm on it." Ed and Al raced down the street.

" Shunsui and I will take the transmutation circles on the east side, you take the west." Ukitake said

" Right," Armstrong replied and rushed off.

" Let's go!" Ukitake said and ran off to find the nearest circle. He and Shunsui reached one in an alley, but it was covered in ice.

" I'll go look for more and start destroying them." Shunsui said

" Alright," Ukitake agreed " be careful." Shunsui nodded and ran off. Ukitake drew his sword and shoved in into the ice. He pushed down and a sizable chunk broke off. However, it just grew back.

" What!" Ukitake yelled " Dammit, Shakkaho 31!" Ukitake fired a kido spell at the ice, destroying it. He leaped forward with his sword and slashed the pavement, breaking the circle. Ukitake raced off to find another one and disposed of it the same way.

" Alright, I think that's all." Ukitake muttered. He used shunpo to get to where Mustang and Armstrong were. " You got the last ones?" He asked. They nodded. Shunsui appeared besides Ukitake. " Then we're done." He said.

" Let's go back to HQ." Mustang said, leading the way.

" So, you two are under orders to help and protect me?" Ed asked.

Ukitake nodded " That's right."

" Alright, man, it's too bad he didn't have a philosopher's stone." Ed complained laying back a little in his hospital bed. The door opened and they looked over to Armstrong, who was standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of roses.

" Greetings Edward Elric, when I heard you were in the hospital, I DASHED RIGHT OVER!" He yelled. Ed, Al, Ukitake and Shunsui all cowered in fear and horror. " And as I suspected, you're in need of my assistance." He tore off his shirt and they all screamed. " You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery! See? You're looking livelier already!"

" WILL YOU GET OUT!" Ed screamed

**I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! **

**Ed: Took you long enough. And what the hell is up with all the dialogue?**

**Oh, shut up. I wrote six pages of this. Six! **

**Ichigo: How long is it going to take for the next chapter?**

**I already got a little bit figured out, so it shouldn't be too long. Review, I need inspiration. Please tell me if you like it. If you favorite or set it on story alert, **_**please **_**review. I'd have quite a few if you do that. Also, I hope I got the kido spell right. Damn pain in the ass kido attacks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Ichigo: *falls off couch* **

**Ed: *falls out of chair* Ah, what is it!**

**WE HAVE A REVIEWER!**

**Ichigo: Holy crap, really?**

***large, anime-style tear waterfalls* Fayfan, I love you so much. By the way this will follow the FMA Brotherhood storyline for (roughly) about until the time Ling becomes Greedling. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Get this through your skull before I beat it in with a sledgehammer.**

" _God's children who live upon this land, pray in faith that ye shall be saved." _the voice from the radio droned on while Ed, Al, Ukitake and Shunsui sat.

" So what are you guys, like street performers or something?" The bartender asked. Ed spat out his drink.

" Seriously? Do we look like street performers to you?" he asked angrily.

" Yeah, it's why I asked."

" Calm down, Ed." Ukitake said.

" Fine, let's go Al." He jumped down off the stool, barely looking over the counter. Al knocked down a radio as he got up.

" Hey! Easy, I didn't mean nothing by it!" The bartender yelled

" Sorry, accident, we'll fix it."

" How's that! It's smashed to hell!"

" Watch and learn, gramps." Ed replied. Al drew a transmutation circle around the radio and crossed his hands over the other. Immediately, the radio was fixed.

" There, see," Ed said, pointing at the radio " how's that?"

" Amazing, it's a miracle! You've been touched by the sun god, just like Father Cornello!"

" Touched by the who now?" Ed asked

" It's not a miracle," Al explained " it's alchemy." Ukitake and Shunsui watched as a bystander made a few innocent comments, which resulted in Al being surrounded by people.

" Uh, no. It's not me." Al said

" What you mean it's the little guy over there?" Someone from the crowd asked. Ed blew up immediately.

" WHO'S LITTLE! SAY THAT TO MY FACE, I DARE YA!" He yelled.

" Oh, jeez." Shunsui mumbled.

" I told him to calm down five minutes ago and then he blows up like this. Not right, man. Not right." Ukitake muttered to himself. He walked over to restrain Ed.

" So who's this guy on the radio?" Ed asked once he had calmed down.

" Th-that's our leader, Father Cornello." The bartender said shakily. The townspeople explained the 'miracles' of Father Cornello.

" So this guy's claiming he can bring the dead back to life?" Ed asked " Now that's something I gotta see." They walked to the center of town, where an aging bald man stood before a large crowd. He caught one of the small pink flowers falling and turned it into a large metallic sculpture.

" So that's it, huh?" Ed asked " What do you think?"

" There's nothing to think, that's alchemy. No doubt about it." Al replied

" But how can he do that?" Shunsui asked " Isnt there some sort of trade or law or something like that?"

" Yeah, he's ignoring all that." Ed said " He should have only been able to transmute that flower into an object of equal mass."

" He's changing organic matter into something of inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that, unless-"

" Yeah, there's just one way." Ed looked at the man, Father Cornello,'s ring. " Bingo." He jumped down from the suitcase he was standing on. " Pinky, Toothpick, go gather information from the townspeople." He ordered

" You should respect your elders, Edward." Ukitake told him.

" Ah, whatever." Ed replied walking toward the church " C'mon Al."

" Right, bye Mr. Ukitake and Mr. Kyoraku." Al said waving. Ukitake sighed.

" Lets go, Shunsui." Ukitake walked away. Shunsui followed after.

After a few hours, they hadn't gotten any straight answers.

" This is going nowhere." Shunsui groaned. " All we get is the 'Leto, the sun god' and 'miracles' crap." He sat down outside an old building. Ukitake sat down beside him.

" I know. I'm not an alchemist, so I cant decipher what's normal and what's not." They heard static and looked up.

" What's that?" Shunsui asked, getting up.

" _You can do anything with a philosopher's stone, right? So why waste performing phony ' miracles'?" _Ukitake recognized Ed's voice. There was a small pause before another voice answered.

" _Because with each miracle I perform I can attract new believers to Leto, believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army, a legion of holy warriors unafraid to die. I a few more years I'll be ready to unleash this spineless horde on the world, and I'll use the photosphere's stone to tear this country apart. Who knows, I might even carve out a slice for you!" _Cold evil laughter could be heard shortly after. Ed joined in.

" _Huh? What are you laughing about?" _The voice demanded.

" _I knew it, you really are a novice aren't you?" _There was a pause while Shunsui and Ukitake stared up in horror.

" _You don't mean that- why you - how long! How long has that been on!"_

" _From the start." _Ed replied " _your 'believers' heard every word."_

" _How could you! You'll pay dearly for this!" _Transmutation sounds, crashing and yelling could be heard over the intercom.

" What was that?" Ukitake asked, dumbfounded

" I think," Shunsui started slowly " Ed exposed that fraud for what he really is."

Ukitake nodded and looked at the townspeople, who were starting to argue and fight. " I think we should get out of here."

" Yeah, no kidding." They shunpoed to the train station. They sat on a bench and waited for Ed and Al. Ukitake and Shunsui waited until night fell, by then, Shunsui had fallen asleep and Ukitake was half asleep.

" Jeez, you two waited for us?" Ukitake jumped awake at Ed's voice and nodded. " Well, thanks. We cant get a train now, we'll have to wait till morning." Ed lied down on the platform. " Night."

" Night." Ukitake mumbled and went to sleep.

**And now, the preview I promised you!**

" _**Big Brother Ju!" Nina came running to Ukitake " Can we play today?" Ukitake smiled.**_

" _**I dunno, can we Ed?" Ed shrugged**_

" _**Sure," he replied " We got time." Ukitake scooped up Nina. Nina laughed and held his hair like a pair of reins. **_

" _**Yeah! Giddup horsey!" Ukitake ran outside with Alexander at his heels. Tucker looked out the window as his daughter played with her 'big brothers'. He looked back down at his notes and sighed.**_

**That's all I got now, make sure you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fayfan: So I guess we'll be seeing more of you? Awesome.**

**Ed and Ichigo: *sarcastically* Yaaayyy.**

**Both of you shut up or I'll replace you.**

**KuroTenshiShiroTensi: Your name's too long, I'm just going to call you KuroShiro. That alright with you? Also, I **_**know**_** about the lack of Ukitake and/or Shunsui crossover fanfics and I am **_**disappointed**_**. Very, very deeply disappointed. Next, yeah I know I write too much dialogue. But because I love, (though this is the first time I've seen you) I edited this chapter for you!**

Ukitake walked through the halls with Ed, Al and Shunsui. Ed opened the office door silently.

" The receiver on this thing's seen better days, I think I might have to replace it." one of Mustang's men said. Ed transmuted the beaten up machine to brand new looking. The young man looked up. " Oh, it's Edward and Alphonse!"

" Welcome back boys," another one of Mustang's me, a woman actually, said, " go on in, the Colonel's waiting for you." Ed groaned.

" Well done on the Leore case you two. Nice work, I appreciate you resolving the matter." Mustang said. Shunsui stared off into space while Ukitake tried (and failed) to pay attention. They were brought back to reality by Hawkeye snapping in front of their faces and giving them a look that said "Pay attention OR ELSE".

" Yeah, after all that the stone was a fake. Even so," Ed put a gloved hand to his chin " the power it gave him was real enough. He transmuted this huge chimera right in front of us."

" I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that. I'm not familiar enough with the field of bio-alchemy for me to really understand it." Al said

" Yeah I'm kinda curious about that too. It might be worth looking into. Who knows, we might find something to help us restore our bodies." Ed replied. Mustang started looking through his papers.

" It might help if you consulted a specialist." all four of them looked up " The Sewinglife Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's done some heavy research into chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you."

" You would do that for us?" Al asked

Ed, not trusting the kindness of other people, immediately jumped up and accused the colonel of wanting something in return.

" Don't doubt my motives! I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Leore case! Doing you a favor is better than being indebted to you."

" I'll come too. Shunsui needs to stay here to work on the report." Ukitake said

" Awww, why cant you do it?" Shunsui whined

" Because your lieutenant said to make sure you do some sort of work." Ukitake answered. Shunsui fell to the floor, moaning about how his ' sweet Nanao-chan' was so cruel. Mustang smiled and led them to his car.

In the car, Mustang started to explain more on Tucker. " Two years ago Tucker transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech. That earned him his certification as a state alchemist."

" By understands human speech you mean-" Ed started " Wait, you mean it talks! A chimera!"

" Right," Mustang confirmed " supposedly it only said one thing. 'I want to die'. After that, it refused to eat until it got it's wish."

" Sounds rather macabre." Ukitake said " May I see that file?" Mustang handed him the file. Ukitake looked at the pictures and shuddered. _' Looks like something Kurotsuchi would do'_ he thought. He handed back the file as they pulled up to their destination. They got out and walked to the door. Mustang rang the bell while Ed, Al and Ukitake looked around.

" Man, this house is huge." Ed said . Suddenly a shadow appeared over him. A loud howl came from the large white dog as it jumped on him. Ukitake and Al jumped back.

" Are you okay Ed?" Al asked. The door opened.

" Daddy!" a young girls voice shouted " There are people out here, look!"

" Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up." a man, Shou Tucker, said. He invited them in and set down some tea. " I'm sorry this place is a mess. Ever since my wife ran out, this place has been a wreck. I'm not much of a house keeper." Tucker sat down across from them. " Now that we're all settled in, let me say what a pleasure to meet you Edward. As the colonel told you, I'm the Sewinglife Alchemist, Shou Tucker."

" Ed is interested in the field of biologic alchemy. He would like to have a look at your research, if that's possible." Mustang said

" Yes, certainly." Tucker replied " I don't mind. However, if you want me to show you the tricks I've got up my sleeve, it's only fair you show me the tricks you've got up yours as well. It's the code we live by, equivalent exchange. Now, why are you interested in bio-alchemy?"

" Oh, uh Ed. You see he's-" Mustang started before Ed interrupted him. He took off his jacket and gloves and explained what he and Al had done. Ukitake was mortified by the details the report had missed out on.

" You transmuted your mother? As an eleven year old child?" Tucker asked in disbelief " I see. So that's what earned you the title 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. You had a rough time of it for someone so young." Tucker got up. " I cant say for sure if it's going to be of any use for you or not, but why don't you go ahead and take a look at my laboratory." He showed them down to a large door, which led to a large room filled with cages and jars full of twisted, mutilated creatures. Ukitake was appalled by how interested Ed and Al were, and how easily Tucker talked about it. He led them to a large library, filled with books on all kinds of alchemic knowledge.

" Amazing!" Ed exclaimed.

" This is my library, feel free to look around." Tucker offered. Ukitake looked through a few books with Ed and Al, vaguely interested in alchemy. After a while, he was distracted by the sound of a small child laughing. He walked over to where the sound was, and saw Tucker's daughter on Al's shoulders.

" Whoo-hoo! Way up high!" the suit of armor exclaimed. Ukitake chuckled. Ed started yelling at his brother for slaking off and playing with the four-year old before being pounced on by Alexander.

" Alexander said that he wants to play too." Nina said. Ed lifted his head and shoved the dog off.

" That's what you want, eh?" he asked getting up " You've bested me twice dog, but playtime is over. I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME! I, EDWARD ELRIC WILL USE MY CONSIDERABLE POWERS TO VANQUISH YOU! YOU MANGY MUTT!" he shouted, running after Alexander. Nina laughed while Al and Ukitake looked on worriedly.

After a few hours, one of Mustang's men, Havoc, arrived. " Hey chief, your rides here." he said, walking into the library " What are you up to down there Ed?"

" Let's just say I'm taking a break from a long day of research." Ed replied

" After all that, you must be dog tired." Tucker said, and laughed when a shadow crossed Ed's face " Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

" Are you really going to come again?" Nina asked excitedly

" We'll play some more tomorrow, okay Nina?" Al said. They left, but before Havoc got in the car he turned back.

" Oh, Mr. Tucker, I almost forgot. I've got a message for you from the Colonel. He says 'Don't forget, assessment day's coming up'."

" Yes," Tucker replied " please assure him I know." Ukitake climbed in the car and yawned.

" Man, I'm beat." He muttered. After they arrived at HQ, he looked around. " Where's Shunsui?" Havoc chuckled nervously.

" Over here…" he said, opening the door to the office. Shunsui laid on a desk, passed out with at least three vodka bottles on the floor. Ukitake looked in disbelief. _' I leave for ONE DAY and he's already slacking off. I feel bad for Nanao.' _He picked up his friend and shunpoed to their hotel room. He put Shunsui on his bed and went to sleep.

" Big Brother Ju!" Nina came running to Ukitake " Can we play today?" Ukitake smiled.

" I dunno, can we Ed?" Ed shrugged

" Sure," he replied " We got time." Ukitake scooped up Nina. Nina laughed and held his hair like a pair of reins.

" Yeah! Giddup horsey!" Ukitake ran outside with Alexander at his heels. Tucker looked out the window as his daughter played with her 'big brothers'. He looked back down at his notes and sighed. After a few hours, Ukitake took Nina inside. Tucker sat them down at the table.

" Before I earned my state alchemist certification, our life was terrible. We were so poor in those days. My wife couldn't stand living that kind of life. So she left us." he explained sadly " I cant afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to go back to those days again, I don't even think I could."

" Don't worry daddy, it's okay!" Nina said " If those people do tell you no, me and Alexander will growl at them until they say yes."

" You tell them Nina." Al chuckled.

" Hey Nina," Tucker said " I've got an idea, do you want to play with daddy tomorrow?"

" Really?" Nina asked, eyes sparkling.

" Yeah."

" Whoo-hoo!" Nina yelled, jumping into her father's arms. " Alexander, daddy said he's going to play with us tomorrow." Alexander barked in response. After that, they went home. Ukitake took dragged Shunsui back to the hotel again, this time ordering Mustang to keep his alcohol supply locked.

The next day was cloudy and about to rain.

" I don't think we can play outside today." Ukitake remarked, looking up at the sky. Ed nodded and rang the bell. Eventually, Al opened the door and called out a greeting. They walked through the empty house.

" Hello," Al called " Mr. Tucker?"

" Hey, Nina." Ed yelled

" Nina where are you?" Ukitake asked. They opened the door to the lab, where Tucker was crouched in front of a large dog thing with a reddish brown mane.

" There you are," Ed said " So you are home." Tucker looked up.

" Yes," he said " I did it boys. I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech. Here, let me show you. That person over there that's Edward."

" That person… Ed…ward." the chimera repeated

" Yes, that's very good. Well done!" Tucker praised

" That's amazing! It can actually talk!" Ed knelt down before the chimera. Ukitake watched Tucker. _'Something isn't right here.'_ he thought. The chimera turned towards Ed.

" That person…Ed…ward." it repeated " That person… Ed…ward. Big brother Ed…!" Ukitake's eyes widened. _' No, it cant be. Not… not Nina!'_

" Mr. Tucker, when did you get your state certification?" Ed asked quietly

" Lets see, it was two years ago." he said

" When did your wife leave you?"

" That was two years ago too."

" I just have one more question," Ed whispered " Nina and Alexander, where are they?"

" Damn brat, figuring it out so quickly." Ed lunged.

" Brother!" Al yelled

" Yeah, I figured it out." Ed growled " You did it again! Two years ago it was your wife, this time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera!" Ukitake clenched his fists while Ed yelled at Tucker. _' Why?' _he asked _' Why her? She's just a little girl. She's just a little girl damn it!' _He looked on while Ed punched Tucker, unsure about whether to stop him or join in.

" Brother!" Al yelled " If you keep this up he'll die." Ed glared at Tucker before looking down at Nina, who had walked over.

" Edward… no." she said sadly " Daddy… do you hurt… daddy?" Ed and Al walked out and Ukitake made to follow them.

" Ukitake, you understand, right?" Tucker asked. Ukitake looked back in disgust.

" No, I don't. And you sicken me." He tried to walk out again, but was stopped by Nina grabbing his robe.

" Big Brother Ju… can we play?" She asked, every word laced with pain. Ukitake kneeled down and pulled her into a hug.

" Nina, I wish I could help you. I really do. I'm sorry. For everything." He whispered into her fur. He felt tears making their way down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He got up and left.

At HQ, Ukitake took the report from Shunsui.

" I'll write it," he said " I need something to keep me busy." Shunsui stared at his friends retreating back._ ' Jushiro,'_ he thought _' what's wrong?'_ . He didn't ask because he knew his friend wouldn't tell him.

Back at the hotel, Ukitake tried to write the report. He tried not to notice as Nina's reiatsu disappeared. But he gave up when he sensed reappear. Three miles from the Tucker residence. He shunpoed out the window and to her location. He saw her I the middle of the sidewalk, fiddling with the chain attached to her chest. She looked up and smiled.

" Big Brother!" She shouted. Ukitake forced a smile on his face as she raced over. " Big Brother, look what I got!" She held up the chain.

" That's very nice Nina." Ukitake said, kneeling down. " Nina, I'm going to do something, but you have to trust me."

" Trust you? For what?" Nina asked.

" I'm sending you to the Soul Society." Ukitake answered

" What's the Soul Society?"

" It's a place where-" He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth " It's a nice place. You'll see your mom and dad and Alexander too."

" But mommy went to live at her parents house." Nina said confusedly. Ukitake flinched and was about to tell her the truth when she interrupted. " Oh! Is mommy's parents house in the Soul Society?"

" Yes." Ukitake lied " Yes it is." he pulled out his zampakto and placed the hilt on her forehead. He watched sadly as she disappeared. _' Innocence dies,'_ he thought sheathing his sword _' but the innocent should not. Nina, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'_ he walked away, letting the rain wash away his tears.

**Ed: DAMMIT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME RELIVE THAT AGAIN!**

**You think this was **_**FUN**_** for me to write! IT WASN'T.**

**Ichigo: Tucker's a bastard.**

**Me and Ed: YES HE IS.**

**Make sure you review. Reviews heal my soul. (KuroShiro, I barely edited this chapter, feel free to throw bricks at me to inspire me to do better on the next chapter.)**


End file.
